Marcus
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Will Marcus and Katie ever find true happiness together?


**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

The Story of Marcus

Marcus walks by nodding towards the fourteen-year-old, blond-haired, blue-eyed girl, who is sitting with two of her friends talking about classes and whatever teenage girls talk about.

The girl looks up smiling gently and nodding towards him. Her friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, too busy to notice. She looks away making sure no one noticed.

Marcus loved her, the small, skinny, young, chaser. She was a good girl, sweet and innocent, corrupted by him. From the first day he saw her, he knew she was his, and he made that perfectly clear, threatening his team saying...

"Shes mine! You fuckin' hear me? I'm getting her!"

Of course, the Slytherin Team thought he was talking about Quidditch and their game that saturaday. Marcus knew if they knew his true intention, they would laugh, joke, spread rumors, and probably disown him for loving a girl on rival team...

Katie Bell. She joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when she was twelve. That's when he saw her, Wood was showing off the small, shy girl. Marcus was sixteen. He flirted and teased her, making her blush and giggle all the time. Sometime he would do it to shirtless, just to make her face so red, he thought she would overheat.

He remembered how Wood broke his nose for attempting to touch her cheek. Now why he wanted to touch her? He didn't know... Exactly... Her skin looked soft and he wanted to check for himself—was that a good excuse? It was the same one he told McGonagall when she asked about the incident. Let's just say, she didn't really like it, and gave him two full months of detention. Marcus shrugged. If he actually touched her, it would be worth it, but he knew he had time.

In her third year, Marcus was seventeen. Little Katie Bell developed a little. She was still fragile, but hadn't changed that much. She still giggled and blushed whenever he flirted and teased her. Marcus even got brave enough to do it in front of her friends! One time she was so red, he thought the small girl would faint from lack of blood to her legs. He decided not to do that again. If she died from too much blood to her head, it would be his fault. Yeah, he could see it now...

"Mr. and Mrs. Bell, your daughter, Katie Bell, died from a shirtless Marcus Flint, who flirted and teased her in front of her friends."

Not a bad way to die, Marcus thought grinning to himself...

There was also Quidditch too. Malfoy's father got the whole team new brooms, which was nice of him, since they were the newest model.

Gyrffindor won anyway, and his little Katie ended up in the hospital, taking a bludger to the back of her head, and ending up with a broken wrist when she fell off her broom. Marcus was more than angry, he was fucking pissed! He slammed Bole and Malfoy against the wall, yelling and blaming them for their loss, but really, he was just covering up. He was mostly mad at Bole for aiming the bludger to the back of Katie's head.

After yelling his head off, he went to visit Katie, but ended up waiting outside the hospital wing till late at night when her friends were gone. He casually walked in. Katie was still awake. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up. Marcus smiled at the effect he had on her.

Marcus gave her some candy, and they talked and laughed. Afterwhile, their laughter died away and their lips fell together. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it got passionate, aggressive, and intenser. Marcus climbed on top of her, his lips still locked to hers. It was a wonderful and romantic moment between them, but Madam Pomfrey showed up, beating Marcus with a broom, and told him he had to leave. Katie was sad about him leaving, but before he left he gave her a kiss goodnight, and promised to visit her again tomorrow, which he did...

In her fourth year, Marcus was suppose to graduate. He was suppose to be playing for the Falmouth Falcons. He wasn't suppose to be at Hogwarts, he wasn't suppose to fail and be held back another year, but... He was...

The upside to the whole situation was, he was still Slytherin Quidditch Captain, and he had a reserve spot on the Falmouth Falcons. And... He could still see Katie...

Thats where they were now. She was fourteen and he was eighteen. He learned a lot about Katie, and they both decided to remain friends, for Marcus's sake.

A few weeks ago, they had their Quidditch game. It was raining pretty hard, which made it hard and dangerous conditions to play in. Katie's broom was hit by lightning and she ended up falling fifty feet to the ground, but on the way down, she grabbed Marcus's hand, and he was pulled off his broom, and was falling with her. She was sceaming. Marcus manuvered under her, and held her tightly to his chest, so she wouldn't get hurt. When they finally hit the ground, Marcus winced in pain, Katie clung to him crying into his chest. He held her, refusing to let her go.

When the game was over, there wasn't too much damage and they went with their separate teams to their locker rooms. Marcus dried off, and changed. He waited in the doorway of the Slytherin locker room for Katie to come out. He ignored the party Slytherin was having, and continued waiting.

After a few minutes, the Gryffindor team came out, Wood, the Weasleys, Johnson, and Spinnet. No Katie or Potter. Potter was in the hospital wing (he had a pretty bad fall too), but Katie was probably still in the locker room.

Marcus walked inside the Gryffindor locker room. He didn't see Katie, but he could hear... Crying? He looked at the showers. He could hear the water coming from one of the stalls and walked over. He threw open the curtain. His eyes widen...

Katie quickly stood up trying to cover her naked body with her hands, then started yelling at him. His eyes were wide, but he wasn't staring at her chest or her... Yeah. (If he wanted to look there, he would've by now, because she wasn't covering herself very well). On her stomach, arms, and legs were faded bruises and scars. He traced a scar on her stomach in disbelief.

"Who did this?" He asked slowly.

Katie started crying again. He moved her hands away and more bruising on her chest.

"Katie, who did this to you?"

Her voice shook. "M-My dad..."

Marcus grabbed her shoulders. She winced, and he loosened his grip. "Your father?"

She nodded and backed away, probably because he was holding her too tight. She went back under the water. "My mother died giving birth to me, and my father blamed me for her death. He would always hit me... And rape me..."

Her mother died? He didn't know that. Her father... Rapes her... Marcus forced himself to look down. He regreted it pretty quickly. There was more faded bruising.

"He-He wants me to come home for Christmas..."

"Don't! Stay here! You'll be safe here."

Her body was shaking. Relinquishing all sense of wrong, Marcus joined her under the water, still fully clothed, and held her as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes, his clothes were soaked, and she was reduced to trembling. Katie looked up at him with a small smile.

"Your clothes are still on."

He grinned. "You're right..." He started pulling off his shirt... "I'll just... Take them off..."

When he was standing fully naked under the hot water, in front of her, Katie started to blush. She reached out and touched his hard, chiseled stomach. She moved closer, enjoying how it felt. Marcus cupped her cheek and she looked up at him.

"You really are beautiful, Katie."

She smiled tearfully, a look of relief, love, and desire. Forgeting they were naked, Katie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. Marcus wrapped his arms around her. He could feel himself start to harden. Katie pulled away and looked down blushing. The hot water wasn't doing anything to make his arousal go away. Before he could pull away, she pulled him down for a kiss, and he lost all control of everything...

After an hour or so, Marcus sat up against the wall, with Katie in his lap against his chest. He kissed through her wet blond hair, and enjoyed the softness of her body.

"This isn't right..." He said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"You're fourteen. I'm eighteen. We can get in trouble if anyone finds out."

She kissed his hand. "Do you love me, Marcus?"

"Yes... I love you more than anything... You're the only person who made me feel this way."

"Then let's be together! In secret! No one will know, not even our friends. When I graduate from Hogwarts... We'll be together... Right?"

Marcus pulled her into a kiss. "Yes," he said finally. "We'll be together forever, Katie..."

After that, they were together, in secret though. They met every night after their teams had practice, in the locker rooms, in the broom shed, or in an empty classroom if they were quiet enough.

Every night Marcus had to explain to Warrington and Montague why he was out late all the time. Marcus figured it was probably the same with Katie. She was the second youngest on the team, and looked younger than fourteen, Wood and her team were pretty overprotective of her. They probably questioned—interogated—her about where she goes at night, and her confidence and bravery would kick in and she would tell them to leave her alone, after all she was strong for a girl...

Marcus sighed and checked his watch. Katie was still at dinner. He staked out an empty classroom for a week, and sent her a letter this morning to meet her in the classroom tonight. He didn't have dinner and was just waiting in the classroom for her, constantly checking his watch. He wondered if something came up and she couldn't make it. He checked his watch once more.

"Looking for someone?"

Marcus looked up and grinned at Katie. "Hey." He walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was doing something with Angelina and Alicia."

He kissed her. "Its okay, baby. Let's get started." He picked her up and placed her on a desk, kissing her hard and struggling to take off her shirt. "You kept me waiting too long, Katie-Kat."

When they were both naked, Katie laid backed on the desk and looked up smiling lovingly at him. She massaged his chest and brought her hand down a little lower. Marcus groaned and moved on top of her kissing her hungrily.

"Okay, Marcus. I'm ready."

Unlike all those nights they spent together, tonight was different. Tonight, he wasn't going to hold back, tonight, he was going to give her all his love...

Then, within a few hours, they released and were now laying beside each other, kissing passionately. They were already dressed, (just in case they needed to make a quick get away) and were now watching the stars and thinking about their dreams together.

"Angelina and Alicia have been wondering where I go at night..." Katie said kissing his knuckles, and cuddling closer. "I don't tell them anything but they probably know it's a guy. They said they're okay with whoever I date."

"As long as they aren't Slytherin," Marcus said.

"Once they get to know you, they'll like you."

Marcus sighed. "They're probably sweet girls, but it's Wood I'm worried about. Always touching you, following you around like a small dog, constantly bothering you. I have to hold myself back just to keep from hitting him!"

"He likes me, that's all. But I love you, Marcus, not Oliver." She sighed. "Its always been you."

"I know, but I don't like it when other guys touch you and I can't do a thing about it."

"I know, Marcus, but just remember, I'll always love you, and you're the only man I'll ever love."

Marcus smiled. Before he could come in for another kiss, the door was thrown open and the next thing he knew, he was on his back getting punched in the face and stomach, but he was too confused to notice the pain. The only thing he noticed was Katie crying and yelling.

"Oliver, stop! Please!"

Oliver? He thought. Oliver Wood... That's who was hitting him. Anger returned to Marcus, and he pushed Wood away. Marcus stood up. The scene was clearer now. Angelina and Alicia were holding Katie who was crying into Angelina's shoulder. Wood was on the ground, and the Weasleys were watching the door. Marcus started feel sick and cursed himself for not being more careful. They knew... Plain and simple... They found out...

Katie sobbed into Angelina's shoulder. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe she should've hid her diary better, maybe she should've hid her letters from Marcus, maybe she should've been more careful... Maybe... Maybe this wouldn't have happened...

Oliver came at Marcus again and started hitting him again.

"Oliver, stop!" Katie cried. "I love him!"

Angelina held Katie's face gently in her hands. "Katie, this isn't love. Marcus is eighteen. He's only using you. He doesn't love you..."

Katie closed her eyes, and shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No... No... You're wrong! Marcus does love me! And I love him! We're going to be together... He promised..."

"Katie, you're only fourteen. You don't know what love is-"

"Hey! The teachers are coming!" Fred yelled from the door.

Oliver backed off and left Marcus on the floor. Marcus slowly stood up bleeding, bruised, and his clothes ripped. Everyone was quietly waiting. The only sound came from Katie, muffling her cries into Angelina's shoulder.

The teachers walked in. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Snape glared darkly at Marcus, making him look away. Dumbledore's calm and gentleness eased the tension in the room.

"What is going on in here?" Dumbledore asked softly but friendly.

Oliver was the first to speak. "We caught Marcus and Katie having sex in this classroom."

"Mr. Flint, I warned you," McGonagall said raising a finger to him. "I warned you not to touch her."

"I'm sorry." Marcus said.

"This... Is out've my hands, Mr. Flint," Snape said darkly, holding back so anger. "I give you chances and chances and you still manage to mess up. You messed up right now and I will not help you now. Whatever punishment you get now, you deserve it..."

"Yes, sir... Sorry, sir..."

Marcus looked around. He messed up. He knew that. Still his heart ached painfully for Katie. She's always been a good girl. Good grades, on time for classes, the type girl everyone wanted to be friends with. He didn't care if he got in trouble, it was Katie who mattered. She didn't deserve punishment.

Dumbledore nodded. "Such acts are usually punishable by expulsion, and in your case, Mr. Flint, Azkaban, but expulsion will be the most appropriate."

Katie cried harder. Not only did they found out about her relationship with Marcus, she was getting kicked out've Hogwarts. She had to go home.

Marcus felt a wetness on his cheeks. Tears. He never cried. This was a first for him. These tears... Were for Katie... He knew what he had to do. He may never seen her again, but she deserved to be happy...

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Mr. Flint?"

Marcus choked back the tears. "Don't punish Katie... I-It was my fault... I did it!"

Katie looked at him. "Marcus, no..." She whispered.

"I did it!" Marcus's voice cracked and more tears fell from his bruised and red eyes. "I did it! I raped Katie! I stole her wand, I told her to come here, I forced her to have sex with me so she could get it back! I did it, not her! I raped her!" He buried his face in his hands. "I-I'm s-sorry, Katie! Punish me, just me, not her! What choice did she have?"

It was quiet in the classroom. Katie just stared at him in disbelief. Marcus was crying into his hands. Snape reluctantly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All right then..." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Flint, if you can come with me, we will discuss your punishment. The rest of you can go back to your dorms."

Snape lead Marcus out of the classroom with McGonagall and Dumbledore. The doors closed leaving Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Oliver in silence in the classroom.

"See what you all done!" Katie cried breaking the silence and pulling away from Alicia and Angelina. "I love him! He loves me! Why couldn't you bloody see that?"

"Katie-"

"Alicia, you and Angelina are my best friends! You both said, you'd be okay with whoever I date!"

"Katie, we're-"

"No, Oliver... Just leave me alone..."

Katie ran out of the classroom and to Gryffindor Common Room. She ignored the kids who called her name and asked her what's wrong. She ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. Casting a silencing charm, she let herself cry herself to sleep...

The Night. Marcus was punished, but he wasn't getting expelled, thanks to Snape. Instead he had detension up till the day he graduated. That night he didn't get much sleep. He dreamed of Katie, sad, shaking, scared, lonely, begging for him. As part of his punishment, he wasn't allowed to talk to her or come near her while they were at Hogwarts. The thought and hearing Dumbledore say that made him sick, but atleast Katie wouldn't be expelled. He wondered, how someone could be expelled for loving someone?

The next day wasn't so great. Thanks to some prefects and annoying first years, the school knew. He was getting glared at by some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, even some Slytherins. He told Warrington and Montague the real story, but they seemed reluctant to believe him.

So far everyone had been hearing the same thing... Eighteen-year-old Marcus Flint, raped sweet and innocent Katie Bell... What he wanted them all to hear was... Eighteen-year-old Marcus Flint is in love with sweet and innocent Katie Bell, and that was something Katie needed to know again.

In the Great Hall during breakfast, Marcus's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, but Katie was nowhere to be seen. Then, he saw Alicia and Angelina walk in, and a plan came to mind...

He walked out of the Great Hall and started to wait. After twenty minutes, Alicia Spinnet came out alone, and in an instant Marcus grabbed her, and quickly pulled her into the nearest storage closet, closing the door behind them. Marcus took out his wand and held it to her head.

"Scream and I'll kill you. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Now, where's Katie?"

"Shes in her room," Alicia said quickly. "She said, she's not feeling well, and isn't going to class today."

"Fine, then..." He shoved her one last time, and walked out of the closet, but not before locking Alicia inside...

Alicia tried opening the door, but it was locked. She frowned. Marcus must still be angry. She shrugged and went for her wand, but realized it was gone. Alicia started banging in the door. Marcus must've took her wand...

Yeah, he took her wand. Marcus decided he'll owl-it back to her at dinner, given the fact that, it'll take them that long to find her, due to the silencing charms he said when he pulled her in.

Marcus walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. He walked to his room and took out some parchment, then started writing. When he was done, he sealed it in an envelope and gave it to his owl. Deciding to skip class, Marcus laid back in his bed. It was only a matter of time...

Katie laid shaking under the covers of her blanket. She was alone, all her roommates went to class. She trembled and cried for Marcus, wishing he was here to hold her. Wherever he was, she hoped she could find him someday. But then, she heard light tapping on the window. She looked up and saw an owl, Marcus's owl. Jumping out of bed she ran to the window, and let the owl in. In it's beak was an envelope. She opened it and read the small message...

Katie, I love you and I always will. I'm still at Hogwarts, but my punishment is detension up till my graduation and that I'm suppose to stay away from you. I want you to know that we'll be together, maybe not now, but we will someday, soon, I promise. Just keep holding on and know that everything will get better for us real soon.

Love: Marcus Flint

Katie smiled. Her tears were gone, and she started writing. When she was done she gave it to Marcus's owl and watched it fly off back to Marcus.

With reassurance in her heart, she laid back in her bed, with the letter pressed against her heart...

Just as Marcus closed his eyes, he heard light tapping at the window. It was his owl. He opened the window. In the owl's beak was an envelope. Marcus opened it and read the letter from Katie.

Marcus, I'm sorry about what happened. I love and miss you so much. I promise I'll keep holding on. We'll be together no matter what people say. I love you, Marcus.

Love always: Katie Bell

"Thats my girl," Marcus said softly laying on his bed and falling asleep...

When Marcus woke up, it was time for dinner. He stretched and grabbed Alicia's wand then gave it to his owl.

"Give it to, Alicia Spinnet at dinner."

The owl hooted and flew off. Marcus fixed his hair, shirt, and robes before leaving the Slytherin Common Room, and walking to the Great Hall.

There were already a lot of students in the Great Hall. Marcus looked at the Gryffindor table. He rolled his eyes when he saw Angelina freaking out about Alicia missing her classes. He walked to the closet Alicia was in and opened the door. He was surprised to see her curled up on the ground sound asleep.

"Spinnet, wake up!"

Alicia jumped to her feet ready to hug her rescuer, but instantly stopped and shot a glare at Marcus. "Oh," she said distastefully. "Its you."

"Yeah. It's me." Marcus turned around and walked back to the Great Hall, leaving Alicia confused and stunned.

Marcus sat with his friends, listening to them laugh, joke, and talk about classes. He saw Alicia walk in a few minutes later. He watched as she sat next to Angelina, and start talking excitedly. He couldn't understand what's so exciting about being locked in a closet for the whole day, but then he saw Alicia hug Angelina, and while she was hugging her, Alicia looked sadly at him. Marcus started to wonder what they were just talking about until his owl came in and dropped Alicia's wand on the table. All of a sudden, Alicia's sad expression turned to hatred.

Marcus got up and left the Slytherin table, and walked out of the Great Hall. He kept walking down the empty hallway, aware of someone following closely behind him. He had a feeling who it was, but decided not to draw his wand. He stopped, looking down at the floor. The person behind him stopped too.

"I know you're there so quit playing games, Spinnet, I'm really not in the mood for games right now. If you want to kill me, do it already... It's probably better for both of us..."

"Then Katie won't be happy... Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes..." He turned around. "Don't you get it? She's happy with me! I'm happy with her! I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I want to marry her. I'll biuld a house for her by a lake, I'll marry her and we'll have a family! I can careless about bloodlines... I just want to be with her..."

"And... I want you to be with her also..."

"What?"

"Katie, cried about you all last night. I never seen her so upset before. I realized... I made a big mistake. I shouldn't have help Oliver, I should've told Katie what Oliver was planning to do, but I didn't because I wanted to protect Katie from someone who, I thought, would take advantage her, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry, Marcus..."

"You want to protect her from someone who would take advantage of her? You're not doing a good job... Her own father beats and rapes her over the summer... Why didn't you do something to stop that?"

"I-I didn't... I mean... What!"

"You didn't know? You're her best friend..."

"Katie never told me! I never knew! Why didn't she tell me?"

Marcus shrugged. "She didn't want you to worry... She's a big girl, Alicia..." He started walking away, but not before saying, "She can take care of herself..."

A few months later, school ended. Marcus graduated, and the Falmouth Falcons "overlooked" Marcus's "rape" charge that was on his school record. In a week he'll start training with them. Marcus smiled as he got on the train. Things were starting to look up for him, but there was still one thing missing...

Marcus saw Alicia a head of him, and figured, if he followed her, she'll lead him right to Katie. Alicia looked at him over her shoulder, and slowed down a little so he could catch up to her. When Alicia stopped at a door, Marcus nearly slid to a halt to keep from knocking her down. Alicia smiled at him. He was shocked, it was the first time she ever smiled at him. She slid open the door and let Marcus walk in first...

"Marcus!"

In an instant, Marcus was engulfed in a small body and blond hair. It was Katie. She's still beautiful, he thought holding her tightly and kissing her neck and face. He noticed Alicia smiling at their happy reunion. He figured, she was happy because Katie was now happy...

"What the fuck?"

It was Angelina. Both of them forgot Angelina was in there too. She was glaring at him holding Katie. Katie sadly let him go.

"I need to talk to Katie," Marcus said.

Katie gave Angelina a hopeful look, but Angelina was still unmoved. Alicia walked in and grabbed Angelina, then dragged her out closing the door.

"We're alone," Marcus said.

"Yeah," Katie said sadly.

Marcus placed his hands on her shoulders. "Whats wrong, Katie? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am, but... It's the last time we'll see each other..."

He cupped her small face. "Katie, keep holding on. I promised you, we will be together forever. When you graduate from Hogwarts, I'll marry you, we'll live in a nice house by a lake, we'll have a baby together. We don't have to live in the mansion. It'll just be you and me in a nice cabin. No bloodlines, just us. Trust me, Katie, I'll wait. I don't care how long it takes."

Katie smiled. "So from this day on, I'm your fiancè?"

Marcus smiled too. "Yeah. You should tell Johnson that."

"She'll make a good bridesmaid, and so will Alicia."

"Sounds like we're going to have a big wedding."

"Please, Marcus!"

"I'm going to have enough money for it, so whatever you want!"

Katie continued to smile. "Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned into his ear. "Sleep with me, Marcus... Please..."

"Right now? In here?"

"Yes!"

"We can't do that, Katie."

"Please, Marcus! It's been too long! Please... Just this once..."

Marcus sighed. He couldn't say no to her. "All right. Take off your clothes."

Katie smiled and started taking off her clothes. Marcus cast some silencing charms, and locked the door, then started stripping out of his clothes until he was naked like her. Katie instantly grabbed him and started kissing him, then both of them fell on the floor...

"Damnit, how long does it take to talk!" Angelina said angrily to Alicia. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Angelina, maybe we should leave them for a bit," Alicia suggested.

Angelina ignores her and pulled out her wand. She pointed her wand at the lock. "Alohamora." She opened the door, and her eyes widen.

"AHHH!"

"AHHHH!" Marcus and Katie tried to cover themselves.

"Sorry for interupting!" Alicia said blushing. "Just finish whatever you were doing!" She grabbed a frozen Angelina and pulled her away, closing the door.

Angelina started laughing.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"No wonder why she loves him." Angelina grinned and giggled.

Alicia giggled too at the realization...

Marcus sighed as he held Katie against his sweaty chest. He missed this, he missed her. He heard Katie sigh contentedly. At least she's happy, he thought closing his eyes.

"Marcus?" Katie said gently.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going home to my dad this summer."

"Then where are you staying?"

"With Alicia. She told her mom about my dad, and her mom said she never wants me to go back to my dad. I'm staying with her."

Marcus smiled. If he wasn't naked he would run out there and throw his arms around Alicia in a tight hug that would squeeze the life out've her. That would have to wait, he thought happily. Alicia is such a good friend, and not only to Katie.

In a few hours the train pulled into the station. Marcus and Katie were fully dressed and sitting silently in the small room with Angelina and Alicia. All of them let out a collective sigh. Angelina was the first to break the silence.

"I guess this is good-bye... For now though... It's never good-bye forever..." Angelina hugged Katie, and walked away. To Marcus she sounded as though she was trying to reassure Katie. And at the same time, him also.

Katie smiled sadly and stood up. "Marcus, I'll always love you. I'll write you as much as I can, and I'll never forget you... We'll be together, like you promised. I'll wait for you, Marcus. I'll keep holding on, I'll always be holding on." She gave him a soft kiss. "I love you. Don't forget me."

"I love you too, Katie... I'll never forget you..." He gave her a small kiss, and watched as she walked away smiling hopefully.

It was him and Alicia now. She sat across from him in the other seat. She reaches over and places comforting hand on his knee. She smiles reassuringly. A loving sisterly smile. Marcus's eyes meet hers.

"Its not forever, Marcus. You'll see Katie again soon. It's only three years. Maybe you can start working on that house by the lake, or start planning your wedding."

Marcus smiled. It would probably take three years to biuld that house.

Alicia stands up and so does Marcus. "Well, good-bye for now, Marcus."

Before she could walk away, Marcus pulls her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Alicia. I'll never forget all that you've done for me and Katie. I'm glad I can call you my friend..."

Alicia hugs him back. "You're very welcome, Marcus. I'm glad to have you as my friend... Katie was right to choose you as her husband. I'll take care of her." She pulled away so he could see her smile. "Katie will love making cakes in my mother's bakery during the summer." She gives him one final hug and skips away.

From out the window, Marcus could see Katie talking happily to Alicia's mother. He watches as Katie hugs Mrs. Spinnet, like she had been her mother all her life. He sees Alicia walk up smiling, with Angelina by her side. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must've been good. The three girls were jumping around hugging each other and laughing. It made Marcus smile and bring tears to his eyes. He never seen Katie so happy before. He was happy to see her like this.

The three Gryffindor Chasers left following Mrs. Spinnet. Marcus got off the train. He grinned. Now he had to biuld a house close to Mrs. Spinnet's bakery.

The End


End file.
